Forget The Rules
by Puppyrules88
Summary: 4 times where Frank and Stella just can't forget the rules, and 1 time where they just might be able to break the curse in their careers
1. Chapter 1

**1. Frank's P.O.V**

It was late at night, my team had just completed a very hard day of training. It was almost time for the annual tests. They require a lot of practice before hand, usually we allow them a few days off before and after

I was packing up some documents, it was quite boring and time consuming work. First we label and then we order the deck of documents, then we have to pile them into a cabinet, so we're able to refer to them when we need them. But most of the time I have to proof read them

I sighed

I heard the elevator doors open, and saw no other than Stella herself walk out from them, as beautiful as ever. He hair was tired in her usual bun, her lipstick was just calling for me to wipe it off with my mouth- Stop there Frank

"What's been keeping you so long?" She joked, coming over to the desk to help me with this surprisingly large stack of ordered documents

"You're aware of how tedious this work can be right? Oh wait… No, you don't" I replied sassily, all I got in return was a laugh in my face

It remained quiet for a while, both of us just caught up in the task at hand, continuing to clear off the pile

"How's the home life treating you?" I asked, casually to break the silence. "Anything new up in Stella's world"

"No… nothing new, but I've decided I want to move out again, a fresh start, I'm bored of nothing happening in my life. For instance, we're in the late twenties early thirties stage in our life, and just because of our chosen profession, we can't make any risks, always the chance of permanent exposure to the enemies. And I'm sick of it, I should be married right now… I mean I am, but it's to the job and I want kids" She choked out a laugh. "Anything new with you?"

"I- No. There isn't anything new with me. But I know where you are coming from, I want to be able to get married, I want to raise a family, I even want my own to pets, a bird – which is going to be a parakeet, and a dog. I was thinking maybe a German shepherd, or a border collie. This job pains me sometimes. But, it was what we signed up for and we have only ourselves to blame".

The pile was almost finished, thank goodness for that. But I was also disappointed, this meant that Stella would be leaving soon, I probably wouldn't be able to converse with her like this for a while, which is something we both need

I reached out to grab another pile of papers, except my hand brushed someone else, we both raised our heads until we met one another's gaze. Time stood still… I leaned my head towards hers resting it on her forehead. I looked at her lips, they were beautiful and so was she, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself

I lowered my lips and pressed them to hers. It was soft and slow and gentle. I pulled away eager for breath. My breathing was heavy, so I cracked a grin in her direction, wanting to go back in for more

"Frank" She breathed

"Stella" I replied

"You know we can't do this" She looked as hurt as I felt

"Do what?"

"This breaches so many of our rules Frank, you know we can't"

"I know, we can't forget the rules"

Then, she walked to the elevator, and left


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Stella's P.O.V**

It had been a while since the last incident, but I wanted it to happen again. Today, whilst trying to escape my thoughts, we held a meeting, to discuss how we were going to continue to prevent KORPS from entering our systems

Frank was supposed to be here a few hours ago, I was slightly confused and concerned, I mean was he trying to avoid me? Is he hurt or busy?

I pulled out my phone and tried texting him, the co-ordinates of our meeting of course

_To: Frankie London – Where are you Frank. The meeting started a while ago, you should come, everyone misses you_

I waited a couple minutes, for him to answer me, but nothing happened. I admit I was a little disappointed, I went to go turn off my phone, when the screen flashed a response from _Frankie London_

_Message received from Frankie London_

_From: Frankie London – I would've loved to have come but unfortunately my team required more work, Zoe and Tom came in today, quite shaken up and worried, Dan and Aneisha have been called in. Maybe another time Stellz_

I smirked at his response. Typical Frank. Always putting his team before his own needs. He is honestly a hero, taking in all these children under his wing, teaching them how to fly and spreading their minds… He stole my dream job, but he was a lot more prepared than I was

I idolize Frank's decisions, he is brave and I am so proud to have previously worked alongside him

_To: Frankie London – Hopefully you'll be able to come along to another meeting, I'll see you soon. Tell your team that I wish team that I wish them luck and send them my love"_

I focused my attention back onto the meeting. It was slow progress. Mr Stanley Clifford Yelnats, our advisor, was trying to instruct us of how to prevent any personal attacks… yada yada yada

My screen was illuminated yet again by the same man from before

_From: Frankie London – Aww, we send our love to you to! My team and I would appreciate it if you would come in for a quick assessment of their work… When are you free? Also I have a funny picture, which should remind you of the time you let me walk home from the club_

I waited a few seconds for another message to appear from Frank. Almost instantly I was scrolling through the message buttons to open the picture. The loading signal appeared and began going in a circle, a clockwise circle to reload the page

What I got was something I didn't expect to see. It was definitely a memory I had almost forgotten, but it was several years ago, almost 5, I think.

But it was the time where we both thought we were going to die, after a mission anyway, we had been caught up a little too long in a building that was about to be blown up. The building did blow up and we had barely escaped. So we went to the club to free ourselves and got wasted. Clearly Frank had gotten a little too drunk and took a bunch of pictures. But this one was of him holding a ginger cat in his underwear, his eyes were heavy and black circles rimmed his eyes. Oh how I miss this

I burst into laughter

"Stella… Are you even paying attention, do you even remember the rules? No phones during highly confidential meetings. Stella if you choose to do this again you will almost indefinitely be demoted, and all of your belongings will be confiscated." He took a breath from his position up at the head of the table "Stella you may be excused from the meeting, please return"

I felt incredibly embarrassed, I slowly stood up from my chair, bowed towards Stanley and moved out towards the glass door exit

_Message received from Frankie London_

_From: Frankie London – Forget the meeting, come over now. I have a surprise_

_To: Frankie London – Frank… we can't just forget the rules… I'll see you tomorrow _

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I wanted to write a Frella story for a while now, and I had this idea with a few other people but changed it to these two instead. I think it's working out better! This should be finished soon! Hopefully you all enjoy it! This may or may not contain references from my other fic *wink* *wink*

Bye my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Frank's P.O.V**

My team had come in a day early for their tests, clearly all worried, but Tom and Zoe more so than anyone else. It was a little confusing, but I couldn't keep my head on straight either. I couldn't stop thinking about Stella. I had a nice surprise for her yesterday; I had set up a picnic to take her mind off of someone in particular, except she never came, so I resulted in sharing it with my team

I do regret not asking Stella out when we were younger, we always tried to make things work, but as she had said a couple of nights before, we're already married… to the job. This definitely defeats the purpose of being able to raise a family. Could you imagine having a kid?

Nope… just no. But it would've been so much easier if I could've chosen a different career. It gets harder you know, especially when I'm constantly working around kids, and even harder when people like Aneisha, Dan, Tom and Zoe remind you that they would've been the perfect children if you hadn't wasted time to 'settle down'

If only you could rewind the clock… If only you could break the rules…

A video message appeared on the screen of Stella, she seemed quite excited and happy… I wish I could've been able to make her that happy

"OOOH! Frank and Stella sitting in a tree!" I heard chorusing from originally well behaved kids

"Stop fangirling Tom" Dan had said, only for them all to erupt in laughter

I tried shushing them down by lowering my arms and making the 'Shhh' face, thankfully they did

"Frank! Guess what! I have some riveting news! Problem is you have to come over immediately to my house, to actually see what it is. I know that you're working and everything, but forget the rules just this one time… it's a new machine" She sing songed the last sentence attempting to get me to come "Call me when you can Frank" The screen blipped and went back to the plain black screen. Just reminding me that I have no life

Everyone situated behind me began whistling and acting as if they paid absolutely no attention to what just unfolded. Aneisha and Tom where talking and playing 'slap hands' or whatever they call it, and Zoe and Dan where talking on the table as well. I'm not stupid, I know they were listening in

"Frank, you know we are quite capable of taking care of ourselves" Aneisha began

"And just because we all came here for your help, doesn't mean that you can't leave" Dan continued

"It is possible to continue to consistently train and help us improve our skills, even without your help" Tom said

"You have so many machines, along with the tutorials, so we're definitely able to find our deficiencies and our abilities quite easily" Zoe finished

"So what you're saying is… Even though you came here for me to grade you, I'm able to leave because a machine is able to replace me and act as a new guide? Even though I'm leaving for personal reasons? Despite being dedicated to this job?" I checked each of those off my fingers

They all remained silent, praying that I would eventually give in

"Out of the question, I'm staying and that's final… anyway. Zoe and Dan, we need to check your reflexes, of course you two are our action people, but that doesn't mean that I can't improve any skills. Aneisha, it's time for you to go undercover, I need you to fool your classmates that you are Zoe instead. It might be difficult, but this will prepare you for tomorrow. And Tom, you're a difficult one, I'm sure there are some programs on the computer which display what you have to do tomorrow. There! Mission accomplished

I took out my SpyPod and called the number Stella

"Hey Stellz" I started

"Hey Frank! What's the deal, are you coming over to check the new machine?" Stella replied

"I'd love to, but you know I can't just forget the rules… I'm sorry. Maybe tonight at a better time?"

"I understand Frank, and yes. I guess if you come over at maybe 8? The machine is at mine until tomorrow morning, just a little warning, it's for your team tomorrow! We were breaking the rules either way"

**A/N: **HEY EVERYONE! How you all doing? I'm pretty good! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! We're just over halfway, isn't that exciting?! I know I'm excited! I'll try and update later today, if not, both of them will be coming to you tomorrow! I really appreciate all your comments guys!

Bye my lovely readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Stella's P.O.V**

It was still early in the night, probably around 5 or something like that. I was still waiting for Frank unfortunately, he hadn't replied yet and I was worried. Worried that he had rejected me… But he did confirm that he was coming, so maybe I have nothing to worry about… maybe

Frank's always been the person closest to me, we'd either always be on missions together, we'd always have each-others backs, we'd always be there when the other person needed us. And I think for a while now, I've wanted Frank more than anyone

Why do those stupid rules and regulations have to exist; No relationships in the work force, no leaving work for a personal affair, no texting during a meeting. Ugh it drives me insane, all these pointless rules to prevent everyone from finally being happy, finally feeling free

If I was in charge, there would be minimal laws, there would be relationships at work because how else are you supposed to meet people. Who in their right mind wants to tell there partner that 'for all these I've been a spy'? Nobody, that's who

I guess I could get started on dinner, make something nice for Frank… Or I could make a desert, something totally unhealthy that we'd both enjoy… That's it! I'm making brownies!

I got the necessary ingredients out of the fridge and laid them out on the table top. There was an egg, some milk, sugar and the brownie mix. As well as frosting for a nice extra touch. Now I just needed the containers and mixing bowls, I got a pan and two bowls.

Cooking has always been a trademark secret for me, through school, before M.I.9 was created I found my getaway in hospitality, or cooking, or food technology however many times the name changed. It came naturally to me, which is why I passed with such flying colours, everyone working in the spy force seems to be academically superior, and then physically stronger because of intensive training

A fond memory I have of school was in Algebra, it was surprisingly pretty easy, I hadn't been tutored, unlike the rest of my class. It was actually fun substituting the pronumerals for the correct number value, it was a puzzle worth solving for me!

It was now time to put the brownies in the oven, it had been preheated and was just about ready, I didn't put on a mitten because the pan wasn't even hot yet. How cool am I? I glanced down at the clock, 6:30, that took me a little longer than expected… oh well they'll be ready in 20-30 minutes. But with the help of spy machines, 5-10

I heard a knock on the door, Frank was here! I straightened my dress fixed my hair and checked the mirror twice to make sure I was clean, he was here a little earlier than expected, but either way I would show him the machine

I pulled open the door, pulled my best smile only to be met by Stanley Clifford. What a joy

"Hello Stella, it seems that you had some difficulty paying attention in our meeting this morning… care to explain? We expected better from someone so prestige like yourself" Great a talking to

"Well I'm sorry I disrespected you, but it could've been an emergency, there's always that chance I won't be able to stop something bad from happening to my team mates if I don't regularly check my phone…" I said in an attempt to defend myself

"That doesn't explain why you laughed." He sternly replied, walking into the house and handing me his coat. "I smell baking of some sort, may I try whatever you're cooking?"

Stanley has always been a big man… plump and a lover of chocolate.

"Sure" was my only reply. I pulled the food out of the oven and let it cool for two minutes, I sliced a knife., dividing it into two halves, then halving it again until there was probably an eighth of the brownie in my hand ready to be served to Stanley

"That doesn't answer my question, you realise I am a man of order… small slips ups is what causes people to be demoted and then fired, but with such a good brain a top that head we can't let people like you go…"

"Well sir, I received a funny picture because I was quite upset in the morning and to get me out of the doldrums, they wanted to make me laugh. I admit it was a funny memory which was definitely what I needed" That was the best lie I could think of, not to extravagant but just big enough to sound real

_KNOCK KNOCK_

OH NO! Frank was here, we'd be goners for sure, caught out…

"I'll be back Mr Stanley" I sprinted to the door praying I could make Frank leave

"Hey Stella"

"Frank you can't be here you have to leave now before Mr Stoutly comes" I tried pushing him out the door, gently but forcefully

"What? Oh you mean Mr Stanley, because of his body shape, you remembered, even some of my worst jokes"

But it was too late… Stanley had already approached the door

"You know you kids aren't allowed to have little get togethers without the permission of head office… Frank you shouldn't be here" Stanley put on his coat "Thanks for the brownie's Stella, hopefully no more slip ups, eh?" He exited the house

"You should go, it was probably a mistake to invite you…" I tried to make my voice sound strong

"Come on Stella this is just one time, we can break the rules just once" He looked pained, as if I was the enemy for a split second

But with that he stormed out of the house and into his car

**A/N: **HEY EVERYONE! It's almost over... *sigh* But I've loved writing it so far. The last chapter should be up later on tonight... or in the day... or in the morning, depending on where you are...

THANK YOU! For everything!

Bye my lovelies, I'll see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Frank's P.O.V**

I had pretty much ran from the house, tried to flee to my car. I was furious, the one time I could've been able to enjoy myself, with the company of someone I enjoyed, I got caught… Caught and then found guilty… But Stella wanted it to

I rested my forehead on the wheel of the car. And I sighed. How could you let all this go to waste, you've been friends for years, heck, you've been pining over her for years, and you finally had the courage to actually ask her. Are you seriously going to let this all go to waste? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF FRANK!

I was right… years have gone into this. Years I've wasted because I didn't have the guts to just say it. To just say the Stella, I love you… And I never will stop loving you… Ever.

_What the hell are you doing Frank? Go out there and get the girl!_

I willed my hand to pull open the car door handle, pushing my feet along the floor one step at a time. What do I do when I get there though, slam open the door and just confess? Knock quietly and pray that she opens the door? She knows I'm angry with her, but does she know it's only cause I love her?

I was approaching the door, carefully and almost silently, taking small steps to reach the front door. I didn't need a psychic to tell me that I was scared. Horrified of how this might play out, only time will tell…

I'd reached the door, but now I was lost and plain confused… Depending on how I choose to go through with this will decide my fate. How this is going to end. I wasn't angry anymore, isn't it funny how emotions can change almost instantly?

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and exhaling through my mouth. This is it

I slammed open the door, walking in with all my confidence

"Stella! Are you still here? Where are you?" I called receiving no answer

I searched the rooms, the kitchen, the lounge and the hallway, she wasn't anywhere to be seen, did she hate me? Was I that horrible?

"Stella, come on out, I'm not going to hurt you?" I coaxed, hoping that she would answer

"Frank?" She replied, except it was muffled and it sounded as if she had been crying

This made me angry, not at her, but the man that did this to her… Mr Stanley, how could I have been so stupid, I've risked her job, her house and a career in the spy force. WHY FRANK?

I paced the room, continuing to search for her… her muffled cries escaping every now and again. I found her wrapped in a ball against the corner wall in her room. She looked so different, but so beautiful at the same time

"Oh Frank… Why is the world against us? Why can't I just have what I want? Why do there have to be so many rules?"

"Rules are made to be broken Stella…" I crouched down so I was facing her, raising my hand and running it through her hair "Only certain people can get away with forgetting the rules"

She smiled at me and leant her forehead onto mine. I removed the space between our lips; pressing a soft and gentle kiss against them. For the first time, she responded. I could feel her arms wrapping themselves around my neck, pulling me closer

For the sake of breathing, I pulled away

"Stella Teagan Knight, there has never been a day where I haven't thought about you ever since we met, there has never been a day where I haven't loved you. And there never will be. Stella, since the day we met I haven't stopped caring for you… and I don't care what the rules say about dating in the workforce I would rather lose my job than never being able to kiss you!"

Her face said it all, her eyes had softened, the crinkles by her eyes just proved how happy she was. Her mouth had opened to reveal her beautiful teeth

"Frank, I don't know what to say!" She covered her mouth with her hand "I love you so much! You don't know how long I've been trying to do this" She closed it off with a kiss

And this was the day I marked as being thankful for breaking the bloody rules

**A/N:** IT'S OVER :( but :)! I actually loved writing this and I want to thank J.A.5.M.1.N.3 got being there every step of the way! (I LOVE YOU SO MUCH) OK. I know everyone hates excuses, but it was my sisters birthday, I didn't have any time

But happy reading guys!

See you again soon my lovelies!


End file.
